


[HP][GGAD]高处（20170110）

by gwjkl



Series: HP&FB Expect Snack 除SBSS外的HP和FB同人 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: HP&FB Expect Snack 除SBSS外的HP和FB同人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878016
Kudos: 1





	[HP][GGAD]高处（20170110）

*

格林德沃喜爱塔、山峰与高空。这喜爱自幼根植于心，他在六岁时就乘着飞毯向家中房顶飞去，轻盈得像朵云，高得叫他人胆战心惊，但格林德沃在飞毯上鸟瞰大地。他似乎不知恐惧为何物，十四岁时他借助简单的工具攀爬至雪山顶峰，阳光与雪，茫茫一片，他在这天地间放肆大笑，笑声回荡在山谷间，他在声音被雪崩吞噬前飞离峰顶。这无比奇妙——在冰寒雪沫飞溅到脸上时他这样想，整面山坡的积雪坠落时，他从浮光中见到赤赫发色。

*

他带着阿不思探索戈德里克山谷四周的高山。阿不思总是落在后面，他时间多数花在图书馆而非野外，四肢纤长，个头又高，动作难免不协调。可阿不思从不开口请求盖勒特等待他，盖勒特瞥到阿不思咬着牙，脸庞通红，汗水在七月的阳光下无法躲避。

终于在山峰前——一块近一人高的巨石挡住他们。盖勒特轻松跳上去，阿不思在巨石旁努力尝试，盖勒特能看到他胳膊都在打颤。

于是盖勒特伸手将阿不思拽上来。后者站稳后有些恼怒，赤赫色的头发有些乱，“没有必要，”阿不思拨开粘在脸上的头发，比起抱怨更多甜蜜，“我可以自己上来的——”

盖勒特用吻覆盖了接下来的话。他在峰顶享用山风和阿不思。

*

“你死时会从高塔上坠落，邓布利多！”格林德沃狂乱地砸着牢房的门，“混账！懦夫！听到了吗！”

他最后只听到邓布利多冷漠的回答：“我想这一定不是个预言，格林德沃，毕竟我已经从纽蒙迦德掉下过了。”

*

于是他抓着塔顶窗户的铁栏，一次次见到苍老的邓布利多掉下去。这预示直到凤凰的哀歌响起后才停止。

FIN


End file.
